When I Was When You Were
by YeolClan
Summary: Fanfic ini merupakan one shoot dari setiap judul lagu di album Breath. When I Was When You Were-Chansoo. Untuk next ada Breath-Kaihun. sama sisa lagunya chansoo kaihun chanhun. Pokoknya sehun kyungsoo kai chanyeol keliaran di ff ini.


When I Was When You Were

Chansoo

.

.

.

"kau menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar sebelumnya. Chanyeol bilang, bahwa dia menyukai Kyungsoo.

"nde..." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap lalu menggengam tangan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hari ini mereka sedang menghabiskan sore mereka di sebuah jalan yang berada di atas sebuah benteng tinggi. Mereka memandangi kota dari atas, menikmati senja yang perlahan turun.

"awalnya aku tidak terlalu yakin mengatakan ini..."

"kenapa?" Kyungsoo penasaran, ia juga menatap sesaat pada tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol. Ia juga sempat melihat jam tangan Chanyeol menunjukan angka enam.

"bukankah kau sering bilang membenciku?"

"hahahaha..." Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidak untuk menahan tawanya. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan kota di bawah sana. Chanyeol lekas memandang Kyungsoo yang masih saja tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menyadari dan menatapnya kembali. "aku juga menyukaimu... jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku..."

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia menarik bahu Kyungsoo hingga gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu sekarang ada dalam pelukannya.

"sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Tanpa Chanyeol tahu, gadis dalam pelukannya itu sedang tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berada di ruangan senin saat ini. Ruangan yang paling sepi di tahun ajaran ini karena sama sekali tak ada yang berminat masuk kesana. Tapi, menurut Kyungsoo itu bagus berarti ini klub yang tepat untuk ia masuki. Tidak banyak orang. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka, tidak banyak orang yang dimaksud ternyata hanya ada satu orang. Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia sunbaenya karena ternyata dia satu tingkat lebih tua.

"kau yakin mau masuk klub ini... bahkan klub ini sama sekali tak ada peminatnya..."

"ehmmm..." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"aku rasa kau tahu alasan kenapa klub ini sangat sepi..."

"mereka tidak mengerti seni..."

"aku... alasannya aku..."

"tapi aku ingin masuk klub ini..." Kyungsoo mengeluhkan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Sunbaenya itu ternyata benar-benar sangat judes. Pantas saja semua anak bilang masuk kesini tidak akan tahan. Rupanya orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "hari pertama masuk sekolah aku pernah melihat sunbae memainkan gitar... lalu aku pernah melihat sunbae sekilas sedang melukis..."

"lalu?"

"tidak bisakah aku belajar bersamamu... aku rasa kau bisa mengajrkan padaku cara main gitar dan bagaimana melukis atau mengukir sebuah patung..."

"aku tidak suka tempatku dimasuki orang..."

"maksudnya?"

"aku selalu berusaha mengusir orang yang masuk ke klub ini..."

"kalau begitu aku akan bertahan dan membuatmu tidak mengusirku... hehe..." Kyungsoo memasang senyumnya lagi.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"akan kupastikan kau tak akan sehari bertahan di klub ini..."

.

.

.

Hari sabtu. Hari dimana kegiatan klub dimulai seharia. Lapangan olahraga penuh oleh mereka yang mengikuti. Rata-rata memang semua ada di sana. Sisanya kalau tidak ada di ruangan yang mereka sebut klub pecinta hantu pasti ada di ruang pecinta dunia astronomi. Bohong kalau mereka tak berminat pada seni. Mereka hanya tidak berminat pada Chanyeol, si dingin yang selalu mengusir setiap ada yang ingin masuk klubnya itu.

"kau datang?"

Chanyeol yang sedang bermain gitar menghentikan permainannya dan memergoki seseorang yang sedang mengintipnya dari pintu.

"hehe..." Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. "aku kan sudah bilang akan bertahan..."

"jangan tersenyum... aku benci itu..."

"sunbae... bisakah kita mulai klub ini dengan mengajariku bermain gitar... aku ingin bisa memainkannya..."

"datang ke klub ini setidaknya kau harus bisa satu kemampuan... lalu kau bisa apa?"

"huh?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "aku tidak bisa bermain gitar... melukis juga tidak bisa... aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa... tapi aku menyukai musik dan seni... aku menyukai permainan gitar... aku juga menyukai lukisan..."

"kau ingin belajar ketika kau bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi dasarnya..."

"untuk itu ajarkan aku... nde?" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"aku bilang jangan tersenyum..." Chanyeol menaruh gitarnya dan hendak berdiri. Tapi, tangan Kyungsoo mencegahnya.

"aku akan keluar dari sini setelah bisa satu lagu... aku janji..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bisa bertahan hampir dua bulan di klub ini. Ia belajar bermain gitar di tengah bentakan yang selalu Chanyeol lontarkan. Sampai akhirnya rasa kesal Kyungsoo datang.

"cepatlah keluar saja dari sini... aku tidak tahan..."

"baiklah... aku akan keluar saja... kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan... aku membencimu... kau tahu... aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuk ibuku di hari ulangtahunnya nanti... tapi rencanaku gagal..." Kyungsoo menaruh gitar itu lalu menyambar tasnya sebelum akhirnya berlari melalu koridor. Ia menangis.

Chanyeol sedikit tidak enak hati. Ia mencuri pandang dari jendela yang menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo menangis karena terus mengusap matanya.

"aishhh... kenapa harus berurusan denganku..."

Chanyeol kembali mengambil gitarnya, ia mulai memainkan lagu tapi pikirannya melayang kemana. Ia ingat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sering sekali ia marahi tapi gadis itu tak pernah marah balik, gadis itu malah selalu memerkan senyumnya walau akhirnya hanya Chanyeol balas kembali dengan dengusan dan sikap judesnya. Chanyeol juga tahu kalau Kyungsoo sering frustasi menghadapi sikapnya itu. Intinya, mereka berdua mempunyai sifat bertolak belakang dan keduanya sama-sama kuat dengan sikapnya masing-masing.

"arghhh..." Chanyeol kesal sendiri. Ia memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, menguncinya dan pulang dengan menggendong tas gitarnya.

.

.

.

"akhirnya kau keluar juga Kyungsoo... sudah kubilang kalau Chanyeol itu seperti monster... ia galak tidak pernah tersenyum... bahkan pada wanita sekalipun... wajahnya saja yang tampan dan otaknya pintar... tapi sikapnya sungguh buruk..."

Chanyeol berhenti di depan kelas ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Ia menengok ke sampingnya di mana jendela kelas itu menampakan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah bangku sambil bersilang tangan menanggapi apa yang orang tadi bicarakan mengenai dirinya.

"dia tidak seburuk itu... kau harus tahu... dia bahkan sangat telaten mengajariku..."

"lalu kenapa kau keluar dan berencana pindah ke klub taekwondo..."

"Chanyeol sunbaenim bilang dia sedang sibuk untuk ujian di tempat lesnya bulan ini... jadi kami istirahat latihan dulu..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan temannya itu. Ia segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas depan Kyungsoo. Ya, mereka sudah hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu. Chanyeol sering melihat gadis itu saat akan pulang sekolah, entahlah dengan gadis itu. Chanyeol hanya tidak menyangka dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi pada temannya. Gadis itu bukan hanya selalu tersenyum padanya tapi juga membelanya tadi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang memainkan sapu bak seorag mayoret. Ia kesal, kebagian menyapu kelas sore itu sedangkan yang lain sudah pulang. Tiba-tiba sapu yang ia sedang putar-putar terpaksa berhenti karena genggaman tangan seseorang di pergelangan tangannya. Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol sunbae..." Kyungsoo emmbulatkan matanya.

"datanglah sabtu ini... kita belajar gitar lagi..."

"eoh?"

Kyungsoo kaget dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Chanyeol sudah pergi meninggalkannya

.

.

.

"wah... kau sudah bisa memetik dengan baik sekarang..."

"nde... hehe..." Kyungsoo kembali memetik gitarnya tersenyum. Tapi, ia terpaksa berhenti menyadari Chanyeol sedang tersenyum. "sunbae..."

"nde..."

"kau tersenyum..." Kyungsoo sedikit gelagapan tapi takjub.

Chanyeol yang tidak sadar langsung memasang wajah datar kembali.

"kau sangat tampan saat tersenyum tadi... hehe..."

"berhentilah bicara... ayo main yang benar..."

Kyungsoo bukannya menurut malan memberikan gitarnya pada Chanyeol.

"sunbae bisakah kau memainkan satu lagu..."

"untuk apa?"

"aku hanya ingin mendengar petikan gitar yang benar seperti apa... ayo mainkan..."

Chanyeol sedikit bingung tapi tetap memainkan sebuah lagu yang Kyungsoo minta.

Hari ini Kyungsoo memberanikan diri datang ke klub setelah kejadian sore itu, dimana Chanyeol memintanya datang kembali. Ajaib, Chanyeol tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, Kyungsoo bahkan bisa melihat senyumannya walaupun itu senyuman kecil yang akan berubah jadi kekesalan atau raut cemberut karena Kyungsoo sering mengoloknya.

Berganti minggu semua semakin berubah seiring rasa dihati masing-masing yang juga semakin berubah. Pernah suatu kali Kyungsoo ketahuan diam-diam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang lewat di koridor. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri dan Chanyeol memergokinya.

"Darrr..."

Kyungsoo mengagetkan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di halaman sekolah sambil memegangi sepedanya.

"Ya... kau... hari sudah sore kenapa masih disini?" Chanyeol kaget lalu tersenyum. Ia heran kenapa sudah sore Kyungsoo masih saja ada di sekolah.

"aku menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dulu tadi..."

"kau mau pulang sendiri?"

"nde..." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"naiklah..."

Mereka melewati sore itu dalam perjalanan yang penuh tawa. Saat sepeda oleng, Kyungsoo bukannya meraih pinggang Chanyeol untuk berpegangan, ia malah menjewer kedua kuping Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol meringis.

Ya... itulah hari indah mereka.

.

.

.

Sore ini mereka memandangi pemandangan dari jendela klub. Pemandangan halaman sekolah.

"sunbae... lukisanmu itu sangat indah..." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menunjuk kanvas yang berisikan lukisan Chanyeol.

"lukisan tanpa arti..."

"ada mercusuar... kapal yang akan berlabuh... lautan yang luas... aku selalu ingin menikmati pemandangan seperti itu... rasanya seperti aku bebas..."

"memangnya kenapa dengan rasa bebas..."

"aku tak akan pernah bisa pergi kemanapun... duniaku sempit... aku ingin selalu di samping ibuku..."

"kau mau lukisan itu?"

"memangnya jika aku minta akan kau berikan?"

"kalau kau mau akan aku selesaikan nanti..."

"boleh aku minta yang lain saja?"

"apa?"

"senyumu... hehe"

"kau meledekku?"

"ani... aku sangat suka senyum sunbae dan suaramu saat bernyanyi juga aku menyukainya..."

.

.

.

"nde... datanglah besok pagi-pagi..."

Chanyeol menutup panggilannya. Malam itu ia habiskan mengecat dinding sebuah bangunan yang tidak terpakai. Ia membuat lukisan yang sangat besar. Sebuah pemandangan laut, dengan kapal dan mercusuarnya.

Begitu pagi datang ia tidak sadar ketiduran dengan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding. Tidak lama kemudia ia melihat seorang yang sedang berjalan dan celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"berbaliklah Do Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo, ya gadis itu. Ia berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol dengan kemejanya yang berantakan, bagian tangannya tergulung dan bagian dalam kemejanya dilapisi kaos.

"lihat..." Chanyeol menunjuk dinding yang semalaman ia lukis.

"wow..."

"kau suka?"

"ini?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"setiap hari kau bisa melihat kebebasanmu..."

"sunbae..."

"ka... Chanyeol mengoleskan cat dengan kuas ke telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat sign dengan telapak tangannya di lukisan dinding tersebut.

"ayo sunbae juga..." Kyungsoo mengajak Chanyeol menempelkan telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan milik Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun kembali tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

"sunbae kau masih akan terus di sini?"

"aku ingin menyelesaikan lukisan ini..."

"apakah aku tak boleh menemani?"

"pulanglah..."

Kyungsoo tak bisa apa-apa. Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar ingin sendirian. Chanyeol bilang i ingin memberikan lukisan itu untuknya nanti di hari ulang tahun ibunya Kyungsoo. Kebetulan Kyungsoo sudah bisa main gitar juga.

Tapi, salah jika Chanyeol mengira Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Ia hanya ikut diam di rumah temannya yang rumahnya tak jauh dari sekolah. Malam itu ia memberanikan diri ke sekolah. Ke klub seni tempatnya.

"sunbae..." Kyungsoo berujar pelan melihat pemandangan lain dari pada yang lain. Chanyeol sedang menangis.

Chanyeol bisa saja marah atau mengusir Kyungsoo tapi suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya menengadah melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tak lama Kyungsoo semakin membungkuk mengusap air matanya dan mencium bibirnya. Seperti tersadar, Chanyeol segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung bingung atas perbuatannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu keduanya menjadi seperti terpisah jarak kembali. Kyungsoo bingung, ini salahnya. Chanyeol sendiri ingin beruaha menjelaskan kejadian malam itu pada Kyungsoo kenapa ia bisa menangis tapi ia bingung bagaimana memulainya apalagi malam itu Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Sampai akhirnya kebingungan Chanyeol buyar karena Kyungsoo sendiri yang datang ke klub menemuinya.

"maaf malam itu..."

"lupakanlah..."

"nde... lupakan..." Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"aku benci orang-orang disekitarku... mereka selalu meninggalkanku... tapi begitu butuh... mereka selalu mencariku... malam itu... ibu tiriku menelepon bahwa ayahku yang sudah meninggal rupanya masih meninggalkan sebuah hak waris... dia bilang dia membutuhkanku untuk mengalihkan atas namanya... dia adalah orang yang membuangku kemari setelah berhasil mengusir ibuku dari kehidupan ayahku... bahkan setelah ayah meninggal dia masih saja tak ingin aku dan ibuku bahagia..."

"maaf..."

"aku hanya ingin kau tahu mengapa selama ini aku tak pernah percaya pada siapapun... kenapa aku lebih suka sendiri..."

"apa kau juga tak percaya padaku?"

Saat sampai rumah, Kyungsoo langsung teringat bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol yang begitu diselimuti luka. Di lain tempat, tepatnya di lorong sekolah, Chanyeol terduduk memikirkan hatinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo malam itu tergesa-gesa datang ke rumah sakit. Ia menemukan Chanyeol yang menangis dalam tidurnya. Malam ini ayah angkatnya masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung, dan ia hanya tahu untuk memberi tahu Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang lain.

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol yang masih belum sadar bahwa dirinya ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"saranghae..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo rasa malam itu Chanyeol tidak mendengar ucapan pelannya. Tapi kenapa sore itu Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa pria itu juga menyukainya. Mungkin memang benar sebenarnya mereka berdua saling menyukai. Hanya saja untuk sadar akan perasaan masing-masing memerlukan waktu yang lama, khususnya untuk Chanyeol. Mereka punya masalah masing-masing, sifat yang berbeda tapi perasaan mereka sama.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tampak memegangi ponselnya hari itu di kelas. Ia bahkan tidak nafsu untuk sekedar ke kantin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

"bisakah kau temani ibu... pindah saja kemari sekolahmu... ibu tidak kuat jika harus hidup sendiri terus... ibu ingin kita hidup bersama... ibu tiri tak akan lagi mengganggu ibu jika kau disini..." suara ibunya msih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

.

.

.

"temui aku di depan bioskop malam ini..."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya mereka akan berkencan. Berkencan? Ya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo setelah resmi berpacaran tidak pernah pergi keluar bersama selain di klub seni.

Sayangnya malam itu hujan. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo tetap harus pergi, Chanyeol sudah menunggunya. Ia juga menyesal sedari tadi kebingungan memilih baju. Akhirnya karena udara dingin sejak berangkat tadi tetap saja ia memakai cardigan.

"oppa..." Kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol yang memakai payungnya.

"kenapa tak membawa payung?"

"hujan datang saat aku di bis..."

"apa kita akan menonton film?"

'bukan..."

"lalu..."

"Kyungsoo-ya... mianhe... tapi aku benar-benar harus mengatakan ini..." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "anggap saja saat aku bilang aku mencintaimu itu hanya lelucon..."

"apa?" Kyungsoo kontan saja kaget.

"maaf tapi aku harus segera pergi..." Chanyeol memberikan payungnya pada Kyungsoo ia sendiri segera pergi menerjang hujan.

Ia berjalan tergesa sampai tak sadar ada mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. Kyungsoo yang sadar langsung berteriak dan berlari.

.

.

.

Kecelakaan malam itu tak bisa dihindari. Kyungsoo berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, tapi belum juga sadarkan diri. Chanyeol sedang berteriak frustasi di lapangan basket sekolahnya. Ia tak peduli kalau malam itu hujan dan sekolah sudah sepi. Ia hanya merindukan Kyungsoo tapi ia juga tidak bisa untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Ibunya membutuhkannya.

Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi. Kau tahu, aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa sebetulnya lukisan itu adalah imajinasi ibuku yang juga ingin bebas sepertimu. Kali ini dia akan bebas jika aku bisa hidup bersamanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, maaf... aku pernah berjanji akan selalu di sampingmu. Nyatanya aku harus pergi. Bahkan kau kecelakaan karena aku, karena menyelamatkanmu. Aku begitu malu untuk mengatakan terimakasih langsung padamu. Aku takut saat kau sadar dan melihatku kau akan membenciku. Jadi, lebih baik aku pergi secepatnya dari pada kau benci secepatnya.

Kyungsoo, aku sungguh mencintaimu ketika aku mengatkan anggap saja itu sebagai lelucon. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenernya ketika akhirnya aku harus pergi. Jadi lebih baik aku berbohong.

Kyungsoo, bisakah kau terus menjaga perasaan kita satu sama lain? Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku saat kita bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti bahwa semuanya, kau dan aku baik-baik saja?

Kyungsoo, sesungguhnya aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Di dalam hatimu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sebetulnya pindah bukan hari dimana ia menitipkan surat itu pada ibunya Kyungsoo. Ia pergi setelah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar sadar. Ia juga sempat melihat saat ia akan berangkat ke Seoul, Kyungsoo sedang mengayuh sepedanya. Ia senang Kyungsoo masih bisa hidup, bernafas dengan lega.

Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Hatinya begitu skit membaca surat yang Chanyeol tinggalkan.

.

.

.

Musim akan terus berubah, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa berkata semua baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol tak ada di sisinya?

Musim terus berlalu, keadaan tak memungkinkan Chanyeol berada di sisi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana dirinya baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

END

Next...

Breath-Kaihun!

Set Me Free-Chansoo

A Day Without You-ChanHun

Blind-Kaihun


End file.
